I'm Lily Evans and this is my Diary
by Lilly flower forever
Summary: A series of diary entries by Lily Evans over her years at Hogwarts. Ever wondered what she really thought about everyone? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

I'm Lily Evans and this is my diary- Chapter one

**Hi Guys. I have so many stories whirling around my head and I just randomly decided to write this one. So this is just Lily Evans first diary entry. She writes about her first day at Hogwarts.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. As much I I'd like to I did not make them.**

…

1st September 1971

Dear diary,

My name is Lily Evans and today was the best day ever! Just a few months ago I got a letter saying I was magical. I couldn't believe it! No one else in my family is magical. Well at least not as far as I know. Petunia wasn't happy about it. Well she wouldn't be. She doesn't like me anymore anyway. I don't know why.

Anyway the ticket I was given said go to platform 9 ½. That's funny I didn't know there was a platform 9 ½. Turns out there is and you have to walk through a wall to get to it. I think the magic world is strange. Well I got on a train at 11:00 am to go to a school called 'Hogwarts'. I have never heard of it before.

When I was on the train I put my entire luggage away then sat down near a window. W e had barely left the station when a boy with messy black hair and wonky glasses came in. He apologized for barging in but I ignored him. He was actually kinda cute though… When he left I was all alone with my thoughts. A little while later a girl came in. I reckon she was about my age. She had long wavy black hair and pretty grey eyes. When she asked if she could sit in here I agreed and she told me her name was Amanda. I think Amanda is a pretty name…

We sat in silence and didn't talk much until a group of four rowdy boys came in. Two of them were arguing loudly about some prank they were going to do. I recognized one of them as the one who had cone in earlier. The other two behind them were quieter. One blonde headed one was busy reading and the other one was just looking at the arguing two.

I glared at them. They were too noisy. I have decided I don't like them. They stayed with us for the whole rest of the trip, unfortunately. When we got there we had to listen to a very long, very boring speech. Apparently there are so many things we can't do.

Then we all had to go up onto the stage and get sorted. Surprisingly I was in Gryffindor… with the four annoying boys. Ugh. They are such prats.

But luckily I am with Amanda too.

Well anyway I need to go to sleep now.

-Lily Evans

…

**Ok, **Thanks to the people who told me the date that Lily started Hogwarts. It was very helpful!**Any comments are much appreciated!**

**Bye guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

I'm Lily Evans and this is my Diary- Chapter two

**Ok chapter two is here! Thanks to the people who reviewed and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!**

…

September 2nd 1971

Dear diary,

I love Hogwarts already! It is soo much fun and everything is an adventure!

Only one downside: that Potter boy just happens to be in my house. Ugh. He is such an arrogant stupid jerk! I hate him already. Along with his stupid friends.

Well the one who was introduced to us as Remus seems ok I guess. At least he actually does something useful.

Oh! I almost forgot! Sev got to go to Hogwarts as well! That's some good news. He is one of the best friends I have ever had. But unfortunately je got sorted into Slytherin. I hope he is ok there. I have heard it is a very unpleasant house to be in. oh well…

We had classes today and I think I did pretty well. I knew the answers to most of the questions the teachers asked. Most people didn't except the Remus guy.

He is actually aright and he knows some things to. Which is a relief, as it seems that Potter doesn't know anything. Such a shame because he is also an ignorant annoying little git.

Well anyway…

We have loads of homework! Well not that much but still. I have discovered I don't really like writing essays but I suppose I have to get used to it. After all we will be writing loads more in the future!

One more thing: I hate James Potter! And he doesn't even pretend to hide the fact that he is not intelligent at all! Like, he had his hand up in class and the teacher called on him and he just stared at her. Ugh. The disgusting little thing… oh and you know what? I think he fancies me! It's terrible! I caught him staring at me several times and I don't like it! Besides, he is a stupid jerk and I have no need to listen to him.

Well Amanda is calling me so I must go now but I promise to write again soon!

…

**Ugh. Sorry this chapter was so short but I kept running out of inspiration but I desperately wanted to get another chapter out for you guys. The problem with my brain is I keep getting new ideas for stories then start them and take ages to finish or get inspired to write chapter two. Stupid brain. Well anyway the next chapter will be better but for now…**

**Special mentions:**

**. Guest one: Thanks for telling me what the date she started was.**

**. Guest two: Same as above.**

**. Violet26: Well here is more! Hope you enjoyed this chapter too even if it wasn't the best**

**. SomeKindOfFan: Yeah I realized. I keep forgetting but I will change it! Also thank you so much for reviewing pretty much every one of my stories! I will add more Severus in this story if you want?**

**. SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHot2001: I will write more and I will eventually finish it! :)**

**Five reviews so far! Thanks soo much you guys have made me super happy!**


	3. Chapter 3

I'm Lily Evans and this is my Diary- Chapter three

**Hey again! I haven't updated in like 8 whole months! Wow… Yes, I know it is platform 9 ¾ and I am going to change it sometime.**

**On with chapter three!**

…

September 5th 1971

I have officially decided that James Potter is an utter absolute big-headed prat. I cannot believe the nerve of him! Just waltzing up to poor Severus who never did anything to him and calling him names and insulting him.

When I told him to stop it he just laughed at me. It's not fair. Potter and Black just pick on people who are innocent and call them names. They are soo immature.

At least Sev is nice. Now you know why I like hanging around him more. He has been my friend for years.

Amanda is lovely too. She and I have lots of fun in our dorms with the couple of other girls with us. Last night we had a pillow fight and for about half an hour afterwards we couldn't stop laughing!

I like practising using my magic. Lots of these pureblood people just don't get it because they have been around magic for their wholes lives while I have only just discovered it. I think it is amazing how we can levitate things, burn things, conjure things up and fly. It's so… abnormal and strange.

But anyway, I have an essay I need to finish so I should probably go now. I don't want to fall behind in my school work.

…

**I have decided I am going to do a couple of diary entries per month. Sometimes there may be more and sometimes there may be less. **

**Thank you soo much to the amazing people that have reviewed my story! You guys are awesome.**


End file.
